Red Handed
by The-Mighty-Third-Draft
Summary: Lacey's evening takes a surreal but enjoyable twist. Pre-Arch Chancellor Trymon/OFC. Rated NC-17/18/Mature. Reviews very much appreciated.


Rating: **NC-17/18/Mature. Pre Arch-Chancellor Trymon/OFC**

Disclaimer: They're not my characters. I'm just playing with them.

Synopsis: Lacey's evening takes a surreal but enjoyable twist.

Author's Notes: Evil wizards never get sex scenes. This is my answer to that problem.

* * *

Red Handed

Lacey lit up a cigarette, popped it between her teeth and inhaled. A chilly breeze wafted through the open window. She wasn't just the cook this week. They were short staffed – she'd been scrubbing and starching the sheets and that always got her hot and bothered. She breathed out a lungful of smoke and wafted it out the window with her hand. She heard a clunk on the stairwell below.

'Oh, shit-' she cursed, stubbing the fag out quickly, and wafting at the smoke.

There were footsteps. Very soft. Like someone walking in velvet shoes. A flickering candle light became visible under the door. Lacey smoothed herself down quickly, and pushed the window open a bit more. There was only one staircase down. She was trapped.

If she was discovered smoking she could lose her job. She prayed it was just another servant. The door to the tower room creaked open, revealing a purple hat and robe. Lacey's heart pounded. She prayed the smell of smoke was gone. The wizard shut the door behind him. Lacey caught sight of his waist-length black hair and struggled to recall his name. He carried a single, flickering oil lamp.

While Lacey debated just sneaking along in the shadows towards the door, it took the wizard long seconds to realise he was not alone.

'Hello,' Lacey said, because he was staring right at her and he hadn't spoken.

'Enjoying the high altitude hair, miss?'

'I was just leaving,' Lacey pushed away from the windowsill.

'You'll find that tricky,' said the wizard. 'The arch chancellor is prowling around looking for mice for a working. You might want to wait five minutes if you don't wish to be seen.'

'Thanks for the tip,' Lacey nodded nervously. She brushed her tangled, greasy hair off her face. The wizard lit the wall-torches, and by their unstable light she spotted a book in his left hand. She realised then with a sinking feeling that her latest acquisition was on the window ledge behind her. Lacey backed up a few steps slowly, and pushed the pilfered book behind her skirts.

'It's a particularly fine sky tonight,' Lacey said, hoping he'd look up and she could slip the book into her pocket.

'It is beautiful,' the wizard agreed, setting the oil lamp down on the sill without a glance upwards. 'A man must find his beauty where he can, surrounded by all these pimply faced youths and old men. My name is Trymon. With whom am I speaking?'

'Lacey. Just Lacey,' she said, taking his hand. When he raised his head, the shadows retreated from his face. Lacey's chest and neck grew warm. He was handsome. His fine eyebrow was arched over piercing green eyes. Trymon bought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

'Care for a crafty one, madam?'

The wording was not lost on Lacey, who was beginning to feel warm under the collar. She suspected Trymon knew it. He was playing with her.

'I don't smoke,' she lied.

'Come now. I can smell the evidence of your misdeeds on the air. And I see it,' he pointed to the windowsill where the stubbed out cigarette clung to the brickwork.

'I assure you, I won't tell.'

'Why would you do that for me?' Lacey asked, suspicious.

'Why not?' he offered the tin.

Lacey closed her eyes and sighed softly. She'd been rumbled. She took the offered cigarette guiltily.

'Thanks,' she said. 'Look, I'm sorry, I just-'

'Had a bad day?' Trymon arched an eyebrow. 'We're two sinners together then.'

He snapped his fingers and a little flame appeared at the tip of his thumb. Lacey gasped.

'Magic!' she breathed.

'Well I am a wizard,' Trymon shrugged, as though it was obvious he should be throwing magic about left, right and centre.

'I know, it's just you don't normally... see it. Aren't you supposed to keep your power for works of high magic?'

'I never do as I am supposed,' he smiled rakishly. Lacey wondered if he knew the effect his grin was having on her increasingly agitated pussy.

He held out the flame to her. Lacey sucked in a deep breath. Her eyes were drawn to the shape of his lips, to the perfect goatee that framed them so well. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked in the smoke. He leaned back a little to peer behind her.

'You often read University property, too?' he said.

Lacey sighed and rolled her eyes, defeated. She pulled the book out and held it out to him.

'I...like to read,' she said. 'There aren't funds for it at home. I was going to return it.'

'What about your wages?' he asked, as he turned the book over and read the title.

'They barely pay the bills,' Lacey said. 'It's easier to...well. Borrow.'

'Well, it can't be said you have bad taste.'

He flicked through it.

'The Minds of Magical Men,' he read aloud. 'Have a sweetheart somewhere do you?'

'No,' Lacey said, with a defiant smile that said she wasn't ashamed of her taste in reading material. 'I just like to know what I'm dealing with.'

Trymon threw his head back and laughed.

'Oh, right you are. But you know, it's not a reliable text. Like so many others, Monsieur Forte believes he can get into the mind of a magical man without actually being one himself. It's a grievous oversight. I suggest another volume. Look up Favrio's Theories in the restricted section. You'll find all you need to know.'

'Aren't you bothered that I took this?' Lacey was surprised. She gestured with the book he had handed back. Trymon shook his head.

'I won't tell if you won't. And as long as you do return it, of course.'

'The restricted section is restricted for a reason,' Lacey said, pocketing the book. 'I could get hurt.'

'That volume isn't dangerous,' he said. 'Not unless an unrestricted window into the frustrated and twisted minds of wizards can be considered dangerous.'

'No more than the frustrated and twisted minds of serving wenches,' Lacey said.

Trymon nodded.

'We magical men can but imagine the fevered workings of young girl's heads,' he said.

Lacey snorted, 'Young girls? I'm almost thirty.'

'Really?' his eyebrows went way up. 'I'm nearly sixty.'

'You don't look it, sir,' Lacey said, before she'd thought it out. Trymon smirked. Lacey blushed.

'I should go.'

'If you insist,' Trymon smiled.

Lacey searched his face as he studied the roof scape. The man was extremely expressive, she thought. She examined him from head to toe. His pointy shoes, up his plump and wizardly frame to his face, to his heavy green eyes. He was darkly beautiful. Her pussy had begun to ache. Was it his hands? His heavy lidded gaze? His plump, dark lips looked so kissable under the goatee. She wasn't sure whether to feel disturbed or delighted at the revelation of her desire.

'Maybe you can help me,' she said, turning her body to his.

'Oh?' Trymon said, arching a fine, black eyebrow.

'Well...why risk the restricted section when I have a living specimen of wizardhood right here? I'm sure you could enlighten me.'

'Logic indeed,' Trymon folded his arms, content to play along. 'Ask away, lady. I pray my answers please you.'

Lacey smiled.

'Do wizards have sex?'

Trymon seemed to wake up from a dream. Slowly, he turned his face to her. Lacey wondered if she'd gone too far. He certainly didn't look happy. He blinked lazily.

'It's against the rules of course,' he said. 'But that doesn't mean I don't.'

Lacey felt breathless. She felt about an inch high under the weight of his stare.

'I could go to the news with that one-' she breathed.

'Who'd believe you?' Trymon said, as he pushed away from the wall. Lacey backed up a step, she couldn't help it. He suddenly seemed that much bigger. That much more _dangerous_ as he put a hand on the window ledge and looked directly at her. For long seconds they stood like that, neither sure where to go next.

'Are you going to run, little rabbit?' Trymon said softly. Lacey swallowed hard. Trymon inched a couple of steps closer.

Lacey felt her knees go weak as he smiled, as dashing a grin as she had ever seen. That grin belonged on a pirate or an evil prince, not on a plump-framed wizard.

'Depends-' she breathed.

'Upon?'

'If you're going to punish me for insolence-'

'I had in mind a different activity,' said Trymon, in a way that made Lacey's skin flush warm and her knees turn to jelly.

Trymon closed the distance between them suddenly. He pressed his body against hers – and hers against the wall. Lacey gasped as he slid his hands around her waist with a growl. Suddenly she understood. It wasn't anger on his face. It was desire. His face was an inch off hers, his eyes burning.

'Jesus-' she breathed as he cupped the back of her neck – and captured her lips in a burning kiss. Lacey couldn't believe it. The wizard was kissing her. It was sending little shocks down her spine, making her skin tingle. Overcoming her surprise, she began to kiss back, running her tongue against his. She felt him moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tasted like pastry and custard and smelled like wood smoke and sweat.

She pressed her body into his, feeling the unbelievable heat from him, the softness of his velvet robe and the smell of his skin as he investigated her mouth. His hand was strong on her hip. When he pulled away, Lacey picked out a splash of colour on his cheeks.

Lacey gasped as he kissed her chin, then her throat, working his way down until he could kiss each pushed-up and corseted bosom. His beard tickled her.

'Oh yessss-' she breathed as he nibbled. She pulled him close, afraid he might stop. He pulled her body in tight. He was surprisingly strong. She slid her hands under his robe urgently, heard him growl as he took her mouth again. His fingers tugged the front of her dress down and dived beneath to stroke her nipples.

Lacey ran her hands down his velvet shoulders.

'Can I touch you?' she said breathlessly.

'You can touch me, tease me, however you like, lady,' he purred, hotly. He sucked on her earlobe.

He caught her hand and put it on his chest. Lacey took the invitation and began popping the buttons of his waistcoat open. His little moan said he approved. She slid her hands underneath. His flesh was boiling. Trymon's fingers tickled along her bare shoulders, before he gripped the sleeves and pulled.

Lacey cried out at the sound of ripping fabric and flying buttons. The wizard bit her neck, and sucked the skin into his mouth. Lacey writhed, her pussy reacting with instant heat and wetness. Trymon slid a hand down her body and cupped her pussy through her dress. She moaned, taking his head in her hands and kissing him deeply until they were both panting.

'Off,' he growled, tugging at the remaining dress and corset. Lacey bent her arms and hands and went to work on the laces. She struggled, her fingers slipping. Trymon turned her round. Lacey heard a rustle, then the swish of a blade and before she could protest that it was her only decent dress, Trymon cut her free of it and pocketing the knife.

She opened her mouth to lament the loss, but it was covered swiftly by his. He pushed the dress down and took one of her breasts in his hand. He kneaded it, then played gently with the nipple. Lacey groaned, pressing her hips to his.

She pushed the robe off his shoulders, slid her hands under his shirt. One of the buttons popped – he didn't seem to notice as he picked her up and pushed her up against the wall. Lacey gave a whimper as her back hit the bricks.

'Please-' she breathed. Trymon buried his face between her breasts, licking the skin there. 'Oh God that's good-'

Then he found his way under her myriad skirts and slid his hand up her leg. She bucked her hips against him as he found her cunt. The thin material of her panties was soaked. Trymon pushed it aside and thrust a finger into her wet and ready hole. Lacey almost cried out as he fingered her. Finding her more than ready, he withdrew his finger, to replace it with two.

His lips were swollen and red when he pulled away, ducked down to kneel. Lacey squeaked in surprise when he lifted her, placing her thighs on his shoulders.

'I'm too heavy-' she breathed.

'Nonsense,' he growled, as his mouth met her pussy. Lacey's eyes rolled back as he licked and sucked. His tongue swirled around her clit, sending shocks of wondrous pleasure up her spine. She toyed with her nipples with both hands. She was whimpering.

The words were a blur. She didn't care. His tongue was unrelenting, the pleasure was mounting. The brickwork dug into her flesh but she didn't care. Trymon took the soft globes of her ass in his hands and squeezed.

Lacey moaned loudly, her climax approaching. Perhaps he was psychic, she reasoned. His tongue danced with her clit. Quite suddenly, he pushed two thick fingers into her cunt. She came hard, her body spasming and twitching uncontrollably. Her cry must have been heard nearby. Her breathing ragged, she finally relaxed.

The wizard lowered her gently to the floor. She sank down to sit. He smiled, his lips and chin glistening with her juices. He wiped the excess off with his hand and reached for her love-handled waist.

'Are you spent, my pretty?' he purred.

Lacey shook her head breathlessly, sliding her hands under his shirt to meet naked skin.

'Never.'

'To my chambers with you, then.'

To see a wizard's chambers must be a treat. Lacey was too distracted to care. Trymon removed the curses from the door with an absent wave of his hand. She backed into the room. They'd replaced the dress to get her here. He was already peeling it off, his kiss hot and needy.

She could taste herself on his tongue.

'I want to see you,' Lacey breathed, pushing the shirt off his broad shoulders. Her pussy was already twitching anew, ready for a second round. Trymon shrugged out of his waistcoat without breaking the kiss.

His hand was warm on her cheek. His long hair spilled over his shoulders and tickled her bare arms. Next came the shirt. Lacey ran her hands appreciatively over his bare chest.

'God you're beautiful,' she breathed, as he kissed tracks down her neck.

'I get better when I'm horizontal,' he rumbled.

Her dress was torn and half off anyway. It was no trouble for Trymon to push it down. It fell, leaving Lacey in her silky nothings. His hands were soft, not calloused like the men she'd had before. He pulled her shift up. They broke the kiss for Trymon to toss the silk away.

Even in the dim light Lacey felt a touch self conscious. Trymon took her breasts in his hands, kneading and squeezing gently. She forgot all about low confidence. She leaned put her hand on the back of his neck and licked and sucked his throat. He gave a moan. She licked his collarbones. His goatee tickled her forehead.

Lacey dropped her hand to his trouser buttons. She flicked them open slowly and dropped to her knees before him. The spectacle that greeted her was well worth the wait. He was hot and large and entirely ready. A bead of precum glistened on the tip of his cock.

Lacey licked it off. Trymon's breath hitched. He tangled his hand in her hair as she licked the head of his cock. She sank him into her mouth without warning, sucking gently. He moaned. His hands were gentle but insistent on her head.

'God yes-' she heard him breathe. She swirled her tongue around the head, sucked on him. She pulled the waistband off his hips and the garment pooled around his ankles. Lacey wrapped her arms around his backside. The taste of cock was making her pussy tighten in anticipation.

The sensation of him in her mouth made her insides ache. He thrust gently. When she tilted her head to glance up, she saw his eyes were closed. He was biting his lip.

His legs were beautiful, shapely and well proportioned. She tickled fingertips over his thighs, brushed her knuckles over his balls and listened to him moan. She took an ass cheek in each hand and his cock right to the back of her throat.

He gave a soft cry as she deep throated the head and gripped her hair. Lacey swallowed, letting the reflex take him further in. His breathing was ragged, his body taut.

'Stop, please-' he whispered. Lacey withdrew quickly, wondering if she'd done something wrong. Trymon pulled her to her feet and wrapped her up in warm arms.

'I don't want to come until I've fucked you properly,' he said into her ear.

His lips were hot on her neck. He walked her backwards towards where she assumed the bed would be. A wooden frame hit the back of her knees and she sat automatically. Trymon bent and hooked her panties with his thumbs. He tossed them onto the floor.

Lacey moved up the bed, knowing they'd need more space. Trymon followed, crawling towards her like a cat. Their lips met again. The simple touch dissolved into a deep and impassioned kiss in which they explored each others mouths. Lacey's pussy twitched and begged. Trymon took a nipple into his mouth. Her sucked on it, and swirled his tongue around it until it peaked.

Lacey moaned, pushing his long hair off to one side so that she could see his handsome face in the dim light.

'Fuck me,' she begged, 'I want to feel you.'

Trymon needed no more encouragement. He lowered his weight on his arms, a press-up move she wouldn't have thought such a big man could execute. Once he had himself comfortable on one elbow, he ran a teasing hand down her body. Lacey could feel his cock against her inner thigh. His eyes burned.

'Please-' she implored. Trymon drove forward with perfect aim. Both cried out as he filled her in one thrust.

Wizards don't have sex, she scoffed dimly. This one knew exactly what he was doing. Long years of practise, she suspected. Trymon pulled her leg up over his hip.

'God-' was all Lacey could manage. Trymon's face was a picture of concentration as he moved. He slid an arm under her back to cup her head. His kiss was hot and desperate. It made her tilt her hips and open her legs as wide as she could. She wanted all of him, every inch as deep as he could go.

She hooked her ankles around his back, kissed him back feverishly as her orgasm started to build. Trymon was a gentle and darkly passionate lover. Like a starved incubus, he seemed intent on tasting every bit of skin in sight. It made Lacey quake and shiver.

'Yes-' she breathed, urging him on with her heels. The pleasure was almost too much. His mouth, his hands, his cock, too much to think about. Lacey came hard, her back arching. Trymon kissed the arm that was round his neck. Bright light reduced to twilight. She gripped him, panting and sweaty while her pussy rippled and squeezed.

Trymon's eyelashes flickered, soft as moth wings. He gripped her shoulders almost painfully. He cried out raggedly as he came, teeth glinting in the dark. He filled her with warmth. His arms trembling, he lowered his head to kiss her chin gently before he pulled out and rolled onto his side.

Lacey lay on her back, not sure if it was appropriate to cuddle. Her climax was fading, leaving her relaxed and sleepy. Trymon's hand was still on her belly. She took that as her cue. She rolled and cuddled up close, sliding her arm over his waist. Trymon closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head.

oOo

Lacey looked at her magically mended dress in the full-length mirror. Behind her, Trymon was a velvet clad angel of darkness. His smile was dirty.

'It was worth mending it just to rip it off again.'

Lacey smiled and turned to him. She wanted to touch him. To brush fingertips over his cheeks and down his bare throat.

'Any time you like,' she said eventually.

His green eyes focused on hers then. He seemed to have come to some decision because he let out a slow, contemplative breath through his nose.

'You know where I sleep, my pretty,' he smiled rakishly.

Lacey smiled. She nodded.

'I'd better go.'

'The pots won't wait,' Trymon nodded teasingly. Lacey shot him a look.

'Perhaps I'll see you soon, then,' she said.

Trymon held out a hand. Lacey met it with her own. Trymons palm was dry and soft. He bought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

'I'd like that.'

A few days later she got a letter. A pay rise was coming her way. Grinning, she pocketed the note and for the rest of the day, imagined the books she could now buy.

FIN

* * *

Did you enjoy? If so, please drop a review. Thanks.


End file.
